onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-26081036-20151020095051/@comment-26081036-20151023074929
Salut Contrib 194.153.110.6 Je ne te cite pas entièrement car tu as fait beau message et qu'on risque de tomber dans les messages à rallonge mais je vais répondre sur quelques points. Déjà je vois que tu es de bonne foi donc ca va être un plaisir de discuter / débattre avec toi, et j'essaierai de moi même ne pas faire preuve de mauvaise foi. Pour ce qui est de la technique et du Koka de la "jambe militaire" de Sai...oui on ne peut que conjecturer de toute facon. La maîtrise du HDA on peut être sûr car Boo l'évoque pendant le colisée... et puis tu as raison: de toute facon il était mûr pour passer au palier supérieur et son entrainement avait porté ses fruits. Pour l'armure: n'en parlons plus, c'est une erreur que j'ai vue bien des fois sur le forum...je vais aller checker la page de Burgess d'ailleurs pour vérifier que le wiki ne mentionne pas qu'il fait des "Surge" grace à sa brassière. Je suis d'accord que Chinjao reconnait avoir sombré aprés son combat contre Luffy ce qui le fait se faire martyriser par un Lao G...mais je crois qu'il était vraiment "réveillé" par la présence de Luffy et donc qu'il était un peu au dessus de son niveau de "papi"...donc si Luffy n'était pas là je l'aurais vu un poil moins fort dans le colisée (mais en même temps sa famille gagnait le bloc easy)...après c'est Boo qui dit "mais on devait laisser Sai aller en finale". Burgess ne s'est pas fait OS, je pense qu'on est trop libéral avec le terme d'OS... Lors de son deuxième et dernier combat contre Sabo, Burgess s'est pris une prise type griffe du dragon dans la tête ce qui ne l'a pas mis KO puis s'est fait mettre KO par un "fire gun" à bout portant...mais ce après un combat que Sabo avait déjà gagné "tu ne vas pas m'achever?" "pas la peine"... donc il s'est pris plusieurs coups...d'ailleurs on en a vu au moins deux sur panel (coup de pied d'interception et un coup brulant sur le bras ou sur le ventre comme tu dis, après que Sabo ait évité le Lariat). Il y a évidemment eu des attaques portées hors panel...car le combat a continué dans l'ombre du face à face Doffla vs Luffy! D'ailleurs Sabo lui même disait "I am going to have my hand full with Burgess" il était confiant de gagner (et il avait raison) mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas OS en deux minutes non plus... Ok capitaine de première flotte pas second, je me suis avancé...mais compagnon de longtemps, qu'on a vu reprendre BN de par le passé et qui a été le plus mis en avant...donc au moins dans ses premiers lieutenants quand même...et définitivement bien plus fort qu'un VA "de base" (ca c'est pour la comparaison avec Barto qui défonce Maynard). Quant à la lenteur...c'est très subjectif...ce qu'on a vu c'est que Sabo a esquivé ses attaques relativement easy...mais c'est Sabo dont le style est acrobatique et dont les esquives sont excellentes (son HDO doit être très bon)...ca ne fait pas de Burgess une tortue. Il est capable de se déplacer avec une bonne vitesse ainsi que d'attaquer rapidement (avant élipse il balance un hôtel sur Ace....qui certes n'essaie même pas d'esquiver)... Bartho a eu du mal face à Gladius car celui-ci utilisait Robin comme "otage" pour placer Barto dans une situation difficile notamment en l'obligeant à rusher, sinon le pouvoir et le niveau de Barto lui permettait de l'emporter face à Gladius ce n'est pas une question de direction des attaques et de barrière... Mais comme tu l'as dit Burgess a un niveau supérieur à un officier et au moins celui d'un As. Donc utiliser sa défaite contre Sabo (qui on le rappelle tient tête à un Amiral...lequel éventuellement n'est pas à fond certes mais tout de même) pour le placer en dessous de Sai et Barto...c'est un poil exagéré...surtout en battle royale. Magic Kidd: je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est une énorme arnaque le plan de la Familly surtout si ils se retrouvent à 5 (alliés) vs 4 (non alliés) ...d'ailleurs je crois que c'est Trebol qui l'a reconnu en disant que c'était aussi un moyen d'avoir des jouets forts pour le boulot (Dofflamingo a vraiment voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups et ca a aussi été son erreur au final). Mais si il y a des quarts de finale comme j'en ai fait l'hypothèse...il est possible que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu car ils se surestiment et sous-estiment les participants selon moi. Burgess, Barto et Sai sont de taille à enrayer l'engrenage du colisée...au moins à se qualifier au détriment d'un officier et à poser de gros problèmes dans une finale avec seulement Diamente + 1 officier (surtout si c'est Machvise).